tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Total Drama Author 6
Is there really going to be 30 people? Wow. *Case falls into the volcano*Cody: Give the case or I’ll sing! 16:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) 30 people sign up. :D Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:06, September 26, 2010 (UTC) You've really outdone yourself this time Nalyd. *Case falls into the volcano*Cody: Give the case or I’ll sing! 17:12, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Wow I loved TDA5, now with thirty people, TDA6 might be even better! In 5, 4, 3, 2, don't say the 1. -TeamMu 17:18, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Am I allowed to compete or not You do reconize it might take a long and I mean long time to get thirty peepsJavin15 17:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Jake: (Turns into Sierra) OMG Spenny. At long last were togheter. (I know i`m not funny) Do you become an admin if you win? I saw that Reddude became and admin, and I wasn't sure. Sunslicer2 17:33, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Yup...but you're supposed to join for wanting to write. Unless you're dieing to be admin. *Case falls into the volcano*Cody: Give the case or I’ll sing! 17:48, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Good luck contestants, I would join but i am afraid i am busy.--'Ken Eleven!' 18:58, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I can't join, I'm too "young". Sunslicer2 19:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I'll join!--[[User:TDALindsayfan1|You make me]] Feel like I'm livin' a 19:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) *It's a bit to late for dat... --''' IS MINE!!!''' 19:42, September 26, 2010 (UTC) 32 contestants?! *faints* Oweguy is somewhere on Plastic Beach - Or not 21:20, September 26, 2010 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Dark clouds all around, lightning rain is 21:31, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Man I'm not elgible i guess i'll have to wait until TDA7 In 5, 4, 3, 2, don't say the 1. -TeamMu 22:32, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Me sad I didnt get in. Lots of peoples spots were probably watsed. But I guess I'm rootin for Plat! Higgnkfe 21:11, October 9, 2010 (UTC)higgnkfe :) For the first challenge, I really like Mrdaimion's entry. In 5, 4, 3, 2, don't say the 1. -TeamMu 01:38, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I Knew I Wasnt Gonna Make It To the Twelve Maybe During TDA 7 I Will.... Can I be a judge? If I can't play I might as well look through the sidelines. I know you can't, for one you can only be a judge if you won a past Total Drama Author, and you aren't even logged in. Well, it's me, Mrdaimion So, if you want to talk, click me 14:07, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I've got something to tell you. I got blocked and I'm let free at 8:30 PM. Reddude blocked me. If you can talk to him, that'd be great. 14:17, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Talk to him when you're unblocked. Well, it's me, Mrdaimion So, if you want to talk, click me 14:27, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm a little mad about being eliminated since the only reason I didn't post a story was because I was originally going to quit, and MTDM didn't post a story either.